Runaways
by robinthethird
Summary: Bruce Wayne is a playboy billionaire still bitter about his parents deaths, Dick Grayson is a cop extraordinaire with his rookie partner Tim Drake a rich boy who just wants to help , and Jason Todd retains his dangerous status as the Red Hood, Gotham's most dangerous criminal. JayTim, DickTim, and possible JayDickTim
1. Chapter 1

_Note: A little tid bit of something I may or may not continue. Depends on reasons._

Rookie officer Timothy Drake was thankful for the thunderstorm raging outside the walls of the abandoned church, if only for the brief flashes of light it offered. He and his training officer, Dick Grayson, had followed the infamous Red Hood inside. They had tracked the man's wet footsteps half way up the isle of crack wooden pews until the simply vanished.

Grayson was determined to find and capture the vigilante known only known by his code name. He decided they should split up- to cover more ground while waiting backup to arrive- and Tim had promptly gotten himself quite lost. The church the Hood had taken refuge in was ridiculously huge and had one to many broken statues of only God knew what. They may have been beautiful works of art at one point, but now they were horrible monsters bent on giving him a heart attack.

One would think that he'd have gotten used to their ugly mugs but they just kept on getting worse and worse the further he ventured into the church's inner workings. A flash of lightning found him to be face to face with what must have been an angel though it's face had been bashed in. Tim sighed softly and willed his moment of fear away. He felt a pull on his belt then he turned around and small cry left his lips before he could stop it.

The Red Hood was much to close for any form of comfort pointing his own Gotham police issue gun between his eyes. This was it. This was the day he was going to die. All because _Dick_ had decided to split up, even knowing how dangerous this man was.

"Lose the belt."

Tim hesitated for a split second, thinking to call out for help, then took off his belt after the gun was cocked. He dropped it on the floor and held up his hands in surrender. Tim hoped his fear didn't show on his face and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. His breath hitched when the Red Hood reached around Tim for his second pair of cuffs. He had forgotten about those.

The vigilante, or criminal mastermind as Tim thought was more appropriate, jerked him around and cuffed his hands together behind his back. "You're going to tell those rent-a-cops outside to stand down and then you and I are going for a ride. Got it?" he punctuated his last words by shoving Tim's loaded gun in his face again.

"Yes, I understand."

* * *

Dick had just about enough of this fruitless searching and was ready to give up. He should find his rookie and call off the hunt. The Red Hood had led them on a wild goose chase and it was pointless to call everyone away from the city for no reason, wasn't it? "Hey, rook. Let's call it a night, huh?" Dick held his walkie close to his mouth and waited a moment for the usual response. When he got static, he frowned and strode back to the heart of the church where they had split up in the first place. "Drake, come in. Are you there? Come in. Rookie!"

Dick felt a coldness in the pit of his stomach. After every pause, he was met with only silence where his rookie usually replied immediately. He never should have split up. What kind of stupid idea was that? Now his rookie was missing, hopefully not dead, and the Red Hood was still at large. Gordon was not going to like this at all. Even though it was obviously the rouge vigilante's fault...

Tim cursed Grayson silently and willed him to just turn around! Just once! It was standard procedure to secure an area before moving on. Why was he just walking away? Dread made his chest tight and he found it was hard to breathe. He tried to jerk away from the criminal mastermind in an attempt to make a little bit of noise before Grayson left the room.

The Red Hood held him steady though and Dick never looked back. Not even once.

"Drake? As in Timothy Drake son of Jack and Janet Drake of Drake Incorporated?" Tim's dread grew into despair. "Isn't that just peachy..."

Any retort or denial that Tim wanted to make would have been muffled beneath the leather gloved hand over his mouth. Grayson had surprised them both and the Hood has used Tim for a shield should they be seen and hid them away in the shadows.

Now they followed the officer to the doors of the church, moving slowly to give him time to reach his fellows on the road. They waited a few precious moments then Tim flinched back into the Red Hood, startled by the sudden gunfire right beside his head. He looked into the street as officers dropped like flys one after another until the clip was empty. He looked for Dick in the remaining officers and sagged a little when he found him unharmed. The gun, his gun, was then tossed aside and a knife was pulled from a holster at the Hood's thigh. The flat of the blade was pressed against Tim's throat.

"Red Hood! We have you surrounded! Release the officer and put down your weapons!"

Even Tim had to roll his eyes at that. His situation was hopeless as far as their demands went. The vigilante removed his hand from Tim's mouth and grabbed his arm in a vice like grip. He moved them forward, down the stone steps of the church, and whispered his own demands in Tim's ear. The knife's edge pressed against him in warning.

"Stand down and let us leave unhindered in a squad car..." Tim's voice was remarkable calm and he was proud of himself for not showing his fear" ...and inform my parents to expect a ransom."


	2. Chapter 2

They had ditched the squad after three blocks and switched to the Red Hood's motorcycle, hidden in an alley way. It, unlike the squad car, could not be tracked by the police waiting to rescue their rookie. The cuffs were temporarily removed for the duration of their crazy trip throughout Gotham's twisted streets. Tim held on to the Red Hood tightly, considering his driving skills left much to be desired, and he feared for both of their lives.

Eventually, after what seems like hours of riding, the vigilante finally cut the engine in front of a run down, abanoned hotel. From the stench in the air, they were too close to Gotham's harbor for Tim's comfort. His freedom and any hopes of quietly slipping away while the Red Hood stashed his bike away were quickly dashed when the vigilante grabbed his arm in an iron grip and dragged him into the gritty hotel's back door.

The inside of the hotel smelled only slightly better than smoggy air outside. Tim lagged behind the Red Hood as he was forced through the kitchen, down the hall, around the reception desk, up the stairs, down another hall, up more stairs, and into a surprisingly well kept attic room. Actually, it looked as though it had been fixed up and lived in for quite some time.

The Red Hood gestured to a plain couch as he let go of Tim. Once again Tim's freedom was limited to however comfortably he could sit on the couch with his left wrist cuffed to an old radiator. At least, the couch was comfortable. From the looks of the room, and the high end equipment in it, Tim assumed that the vigilante didn't actually need the money he was holding Tim for.

Tim loosened his standard navy blue tie and decided he felt somewhat brave. "Why are you doing this..?"

The Red Hood shook his head and moved around the room, turning out lights. He made a circle around the room and stopped at the door. "That's none of your business, officer." Then opened the door and stepped out on to the landing.

"Wait! You can't just leave me here!" There was an almost desperate note to his voice and he leaned forward on the couch as if he were going to stand up.

The vigilante looked back at the officer but there was no way of knowing his expression under the red hood. "Actually, I think I can." With that, he shut the door, noisily made his way down the stairs, and left Tim in darkness.

* * *

When Jason came back the next morning, he wore a black domino instead of the red hood, and he had brought a bag of made to order breakfast from McDonald's. He didn't really feel like cooking for the little shit taking up his time, but that was his fault wasn't it? He should have just dumped him with the fucking squad car when he had the chance.

It was nice to see an old, familiar face for a change though.

Jason eased the door open slowly and peered inside to see how his little hostage was doing. He cracked a smile and marveled at how Tim had attempted to sleep comfortably on the couch when he couldn't reach his left arm far enough.

* * *

"Grayson, go home. You've been here all night."

Dick rubbed his hands over his tired face then focused his eyes on Commissioner Gordon. He was right like always. Dick should have gone home hours ago instead of sitting at his desk going over his notes and everyone else's notes, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together, trying to figure out where that outlaw vigilante had taken his rookie.

Ah, poor Tim. He didn't deserve this.

"Yeah, you're right..." Dick leaned back in his chair and took in the mess on his desk and the chaos of the police department. He picked stood and picked up his coat from the back of his chair. There was nothing more he could do here right now.

Gordon clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I'll call you if anything comes up."

Dick nodded and shrugged on his jacket. He knew that Gordon knew there was more to Tim and his relationship than they let on in public. Besides that, Tim was part of this police department. Gordon wouldn't let anything happen to their rookie if he could help it.\

* * *

Jason set the McDonald's bag on the coffee table and kicked the couch cushion. "Rise and shine, rookie. If I can't sleep in then neither can you."

Tim jumped and looked around for the source of his sleeps disturbance. He seemed a little disappointed to see the Red Hood standing over him. But, the vigilante wasn't wearing his red hood. He stared up at his face with wide eyes as if he were trying to put the pieces of a puzzle together.

"Jason..?" A puzzle like the Red Hood's secret identity. Shit. He should have kept the hood. Why did he think that Tim wouldn't remember him or recognize his voice? A domino shouldn't fool a guy he's slept with for two years.

Jason scowled down on Tim. "What did you say?"

"Jason. Jason Todd." Tim looked up at him like he was seeing a ghost then his expression morph into controlled anger. "I know your voice. What you think I wouldn't recognize you after five years just because I can't see your cheek bones? What is going on?"


End file.
